


Tú, el final y yo

by JiAh_M17



Series: Caramelo de Naranja [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Huang Zi Tao - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Wu Yi Fan - Freeform, caramelodenaranja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Todo tiene un inicio y un final, la vida, las amistades, las relaciones...• EXO• Song-Fic/Universo Alternativo.•Saga: Caramelo de Naranja•Inspirado en la canción: You end, and me – Raina (Orange Caramel) Feat Kanto.•Slash / Yaoi / Boy Love.•Personajes: Tao, YiFan.•Mención de TaoRis/KrisTao.•Estado: Terminado.• Extensión: Capítulo único.04/06/2017





	Tú, el final y yo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados

_Parado frente a la estación de tren, esperando, solo esperando a su pareja, para su cita ese sábado a mitad de la primavera. El agradable clima de esa época del año, a pesar del clima que lo rodea y que genera el revoloteo de buenas ideas; el no ha logrado apartar de su cabeza el mal presentimiento que se instauro en su cabeza esa mañana._

_Tao no puedo conciliar el sueño, algo lo mantuvo inquieto toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama. Esa sensación de malas noticias que lo abrumaba y aún sigue de esa manera; para él será difícil mostrar una sonrisa real hoy día._

_Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo de su chaqueta, busco el número de contacto de su pareja y le marco. Esa incertidumbre, que le había invadido el cuerpo. Lo inquietaba cada vez más._

_— ¿Hola? —la voz al otro lado de la línea contestó. Una pregunta como un susurro sale de los labios de Tao—. Ya salí, estoy en camino, espera estaré ahí, pronto._

_Tao soltó una pregunta queriendo alargar la conversación—. No hay tráfico... ¿ah? ¿Qué haremos?_

_La incertidumbre  de Tao, disfrazada con emoción, una cruel verdad a la vuelta de la esquina —.Tao veámonos primero, hoy es un día especial._

_La llamada finaliza._ _YiFan Hace acto d presencia poco después, al mismo punto donde Tao lo esperaba, ambos caminaron hasta ese café; ubicados en una de las mesas exteriores en la azotea, invadidos por un silencio abrumador y desolador._

_La incomodad se muestra en el rostro de YiFan. La cruda realidad; lo que alguna vez fue una relación feliz ha llegado a su fin—. Tao, hoy es el último día que nos veremos. Debes tener muchas preguntas, Tao yo, he pensado esto por mucho tiempo. El dulce sueño de verano llego a su fin, se termino. Soy infeliz a tu lado, ya no te amo._

_— ¡¿Qué?! Debes estar bromeando. YiFan te conozco bien, no eres esa clase de persona, frio y cruel. Tonto, deja de bromear—. Su rostro refleja sorpresa. El corazón de Tao se estrujo, el mismo sentimiento que lo mantuvo despierto, toda la noche regresa aun con más fuerza._

_— ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? No estoy bromeando, estoy cansado de esto, entiéndelo por favor, ya no tengo fuerza para seguir con esto_

_»_ _Tao, no siempre fue de esta manera, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más me sofocaba estar contigo. De a poco a poco se convirtió en una tortura—, La voz de YiFan demostraba irritación._

_—Piénsalo YiFan—. Tao soltó aún sentado._

_—No, se terminó Tao, solo pretendí seguir amándote, pero ya no tengo conmigo ninguno de nuestro recuerdos._

_— ¿Que fui yo para ti? Estas siendo  cruel e injusto, ¿cómo decir adiós tan fácilmente? — YiFan abandono su asiento sin decir nada—.Espera…_

_Tao también  se levantó y fue tras YiFan, deteniendo su paso— ¿Qué?_

_— ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? —la incredulidad e incredulidad,  reflejada en el rostro de Tao._

_—No._

_La mirada de YiFan pasó en otra dirección, evitando el contacto visual. Habiendo tomado decisión definitiva, sin vuelta atrás. YiFan tenía sus sentimientos claro._

_—Escucha por favor. —Tao musitó. Su voz se escucho temblorosa._

_—Ya dije lo que quería decir, no necesito escucharte. Ya se acabó._

_— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Soltó Tao, con una chispa de esperanza que el negaba a apagar._

_—ZiTao se terminó. —Dijo YiFan sin contemplaciones._

_Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el peso de la realidad cayendo sobre sus hombros —. No hagas esto por favor, será duro de soportar._

_—Adiós._

_Tao dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, observando a través de su algo vista a causa de las lágrimas como, su antiguo amor se alejaba..._

Parado una vez más frente a la estación, esperado un rato, Tao, recordando lo vivido, también ha visitado el mis café. Reviviendo los buenos y malos recuerdos; dando un cierre para sí mismo, a esa relación.

 


End file.
